Only Time
by soozeh
Summary: ‘I wanna scream ya know?’ She said quietly, ‘I wanna know why. Why we couldn’t save him.’ JackDaniel SamTeal'c. Reference to Canon Character Death.


**Title:** Only Time  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel, Sam/Teal'c  
**Word Count: **945  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **_'I wanna scream ya know?' She said quietly, 'I wanna know why. Why we couldn't save him.'  
_**Notes: **Sad fic. I was feeling in a strange mood when I wrote this hence the sadness. Reference to Canon Character Death. Established relationships. Slash.

**Only Time **

In the midst of all the carnage and the war that had appeared to break out, Daniel was still, huddled up next to a tree, his death grip around her waist. He knew she'd gone but he wouldn't, he couldn't let her go. She was worth more than being left on this goddamned planet. She was worth more than anyone ever knew. And Daniel just couldn't leave her. He couldn't let some other man or woman bring her back through the gate and to her family. He scooped her up into his arms and held her and he waited for the shots to stop and for Jack to come get them.

-----------

Now, a year later, Daniel still had that lasting image of her doing what she did best – saving people. And it was an image that he would never forget.

It had been hard on all of them. Losing part of their extended family, part of their team and part of their lives. Losing Janet. But as always, they'd soldiered on, like the good little soldiers they were and they dealt with it.

And a year on, they were unsure if they could do that again. They'd lost so many men and women. Good men and women. And it just felt like one too many this time.

Teal'c had tried to comfort Sam but she'd turned away from his embrace and had told him she would prefer to be alone. He had obeyed and left her to grieve.

The loss took its toll on both Jack and Daniel. He was a father figure to them both. Jack had had his chance to say goodbye but Daniel hadn't and that was what hurt him the most. He never got the chance to say goodbye.

-----------

'Daniel don't beat yourself up over this, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known.'

'If I had never left-'

'It wasn't your fault you left. You were taken.'

'Jack. If I wasn't so stubborn-'

Jack closed the distance between them and snaked his arms around Jack's waist. Daniel didn't return the hug but that only made Jack grip him tighter.

'Tell me this Daniel, if you had have been here could you have saved him?'

Daniel said nothing.

-------------

Teal'c had had enough of leaving Sam be. Letting her grieve alone. He walked the base looking for her and finally found her sitting in a storage room on level 27. Leaning against a crate, her back to the door. She heard the door open and close quietly. She knew it had to be Teal'c and didn't move.

He slowly walked over to her and sat next to her. Silently he lifted his arm up and she crashed into his side, gripping at his shirt and quietly sobbing into his chest.

'I wanna scream ya know?' She said quietly, 'I wanna know why. Why we couldn't save him.'

Teal'c kissed her hair and pulled her closer to him.

-------------

'I'm glad you could all be here today. I know that not all of you know exactly what this man had been through; I hope you can understand that he was the bravest, strongest, most caring man that I've ever known. I understand how hard it is to lose someone. As an officer in the Air Force you have to tell yourself that every man and woman you know means the same to you, but you can't help growing closer to some people. While General Jacob Carter and I only worked together on a handful of occasions, he was still a great influence to everyone that knew him. He was a great influence to me and I'm sure he'll never be forgotten.'

Hammond stood down from the podium and sat down next to Jack. Daniel stood and stepped up to the podium.

Hammond sat on the edge of the pew, Jack next to him, an empty space where Daniel had previously sat to Jack's right. Sam and Teal'c sat on the end. Various other members of the SGC where scattered around in the church, as well as some of Sam's family and Jacob's friends.

Daniel made a quick speech about Jacob, pretty much similar to what Hammond had said and quietly sat back down.

The minister stood up and walked to the centre at the front of the church. He stood in front of the flag covered coffin.

As the minister began to talk about Jacob's achievements, his life and his family, Jack subtly slid his hand over Daniel's thigh and grasped Daniel's hands. Daniel smiled briefly and gripped Jack's hand tighter.

At the same time Sam slid her hand over to meet Teal'c's and his strong warm hands enveloped her cold ones.

The minister finished his sermon and the congregation exited the church. The three men and one woman remained behind after everyone else had left.

Daniel released one of his hands from Jack's grip and gently stroked Sam's leg.

'Thank you.' She said finally.

The three men nodded and leant back in their seats. Sam leant closer to Teal'c and rested her head on his shoulder. They all locked up simultaneously as thick rays of sunlight burst through the stained glass windows at the front of the church.

Four pairs of eyes gazed at the rays of light before settling on the coffin that stood a mere 6ft away from them.

'Let's go.' Jack said finally.

'To where?' Daniel asked.

'Back to my place, I have four unopened bottles of tequila that needs drinking.'

'Sounds good.' Sam said, standing. 'I could do with a drink.'

'Indeed.'

-Fin-


End file.
